Boing Boing !
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: Happy Birthday Ivan - Quand Ivan et son amant rentrent chez le Russe, le soir de son anniversaire, la maison est étrangement propre. Curieux et ne pouvant trouver la paix, Ivan va chercher la source d'une telle propreté...


**H** ello et bonne année ! Je partage avec vous mon kdo pour l'anniversaire de notre cher Russe, un peu en retard, certes, mais les héros ne se font-ils pas toujours attendre ? o/ Bref, je suis là à présent et j'espère que bon, mon petit kdo est réussi et qu'il sera heureux en le recevant ! HEIN IVAN ? 8D

 **P** as à moi, les persos malheureusement. T.T

 _ **G** ood reading !_

* * *

Cette chaude journée du trente décembre était un peu particulière en Russie : c'était l'anniversaire de leur représentant, Ivan Braginski. Ce dernier, comme chaque année avait dû faire un petit tour dans son pays pour saluer le peuple en compagnie de Yao, son amant. A présent, il était tard et ils devaient rentrer à la maison. Ils avaient convenu d'y passer la soirée, de fêter l'anniversaire du plus grand simplement et qu'après, le Chinois lui offre son cadeau un peu particulier...

Ils sortirent une fois la limousine arrêtée devant la grande et rustique habitation. C'était bien une des premières fois que le temps était aussi clément et qu'il ne leur neigeait pas sur la tête quand ils arrivaient. Yao lui avait d'ailleurs précisé qu'il était ravi de ce fait, il n'avait plus besoin de faire attention où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas tomber. Qu'il était maladroit quand même...

Le Russe ouvrit la porte et entra dans le vestibule silencieux, son amant sur les talons. Il enclencha l'interrupteur et une douce lumière se propagea devant eux. Immédiatement, il se fit une constatation bizarre, même deux, en fait : le sol semblait plus brillant que lors de son départ et les vestes et manteaux étaient bien mises. Il haussa un sourcil et se dit que c'était les Baltes, ses fidèles et dévoués serviteurs qui avaient décidé de mettre enfin la main à la pâte et précéda Yao dans les escaliers pour grimper à l'étage. Il espérait que son souper avait été fait car il avait quand même fort faim. Une journée entière à sillonner un territoire aussi grand, même pour une nation, ça n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle à manger et il fut triste de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun repas sur la table. A cette triste pensée, son ventre gargouilla et Yao lui fit un sourire doux : visiblement, son petit ange était bien d'accord pour mitonner quelque chose, surtout que la maison avait l'air bien vide. Mais où diable étaient donc passés ces idiots ? C'était bien beau de nettoyer en bas mais ils auraient pu faire à manger tout de même ! Il entendit soudain la voix délicieuse de son chéri provenir de la cuisine :

« Ben aru, c'est drôlement propre ici ! C'est... anormal de tes serviteurs d'être aussi méticuleux... »

Le Russe haussa un sourcil étonné et le suivit dans sa pièce préférée... manquant ensuite de tomber sur son gros derrière en voyant l'état des lieux : jamais les casseroles n'avaient autant étincelé, jamais le plan de travail n'avait été aussi bien rangé, jamais la table n'avait été aussi bien lustrée. C'était parfait. Surtout pour Yao, en fait, qui, des étoiles dans les yeux, ne s'en remettant pas, se mit automatiquement à travailler en chantonnant. C'était bizarre.

« Je dois savoir qui a fait ça, da. Ces empotés ne peuvent en être l'origine ! »

Il était vrai que ces malheureux subordonnés dont on ne reconnaissait jamais le travail à sa juste valeur n'auraient jamais fait un travail aussi parfait et impeccable. Il dut d'ailleurs se rendre à l'évidence : c'était pareil dans tout le premier étage. Il dut presque reculer devant la propreté de sa salle de bain qu'il méprisait depuis un certain temps et dans laquelle même Raivis et Toris refusaient d'entrer et de nettoyer à cause des _poils_ et des _cheveux_ clairs dans la crépine. Et ça, les « c'est pas moi » d'Ivan n'avaient rien pu y faire. Auraient-il enfin retourné leur veste ?

Il se décida à monter à l'étage supérieur. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'il y trouverait des réponses... car sans savoir qui était à l'origine d'un tel miracle, il ne pourrait pas profiter pleinement de la propreté exagérée des lieux... Alors que son pied gauche atteignait la dernière marche, un bruit un peu particulier se fit entendre. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un « boing boing ! », ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce bruit quelque part, mais où ? Sur le coup, le petit verre de vodka en trop l'empêchait de trouver efficacement la solution dans les méandres de son cerveau fatigué. En tout cas, s'il s'agissait de l'un des Baltes, il lui ferait sa fête pour avoir oublié son précieux repas !

Sans plus attendre, il entra dans la pièce d'où venait cet étrange bruit et manqua une fois de plus de se faire éblouir par la lumière... et pas une nouvelle fois la propreté de l'endroit. Seul un coin de la pièce n'était pas encore parfait mais quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose s'en occupait actuellement... Quand la créature se retourna, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter : un teint verdâtre, de grands yeux globuleux, de grandes oreilles à la mode Batman... Ce qu'Arthur Kirkland appelait communément un elfe de maison se tenait devant lui, un ridicule plumeau rose à la main.

« Dobby est fier et honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance, monsieur Ivan ! »

Il bougea légèrement et ce qu'il avait dans son vieux torchon sale bougea, produisant le même « boing boing ! » écœurant. L'elfe, vraisemblablement un mâle, possédait une paire de seins proportionnellement aussi gros que ceux de sa sœur Katyusha !

« Bon anniversaire monsieur ! »

* * *

* **S** korpiu-z se pendit dans d'atroces souffrances* OK j'ai été fort, je l'avoue et c'est n'importe quoi, mais j'espère que cette bêtise sans nom vous aura quand même plu un minimum, da ? :D Ivan m'a dit qu'il aimait, alors hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez aussi ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, faites-le moi savoir par une **review** !

 **B** isous à tous !


End file.
